


Diamonds Are Forever

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinda PWP, Lolita complex, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Voyeurism, slut!Aoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: That fic where Reita is a lolicon-loving roleplayer, Kai revels in power play, Ruki is a voyeur in denial, and Uruha is a DOM (dominant or dirty old man, take your pick).





	

There were four names that belonged to important men on his contact list, all from different walks of life, each one as unique as the next. They had one thing in common, and it put them under the label **VIP** amongst carefully selected clientele Aoi had built over the years. 

Money. 

They weren't all rich however, or at least two out of the four were not. But it didn't matter, because Aoi had long learned that the value of a man's bank account wasn't its total worth but rather a man's willingness to spend all the money he kept in it. 

Oh, and how they spent it on him in exchange for one, simple thing and practically nothing else, not like the rest of his customers–the reason why they even made it to his top four. Sex, no more and no less. 

Good thing Aoi _loved_ sex almost as he did money (with the latter maybe just a _bit_ more) or else things would have been a bit more difficult. Luckily, all was good and, Aoi would never say it aloud but thought of it often: he had the best damn job in the world. 

Anyway, speaking of! 

One of them was already on his way at the moment, having sent a message to indirectly remind him of their appointment.

_I think I want to roleplay when I see you in a bit._

He had showered thoroughly after a quick reply, making sure his skin smelled subtly of vanilla, and spent a lot of time looking at himself on the full-length mirrors installed all around his walk-in closet. 

_I know just what you need._

He'd covered it during his shower but he was unbraiding his long dark hair now. Aoi turned his head slightly to the side, smiling in satisfaction when the ends of his high ponytail curled naturally as it was let loose. 

So tresses for yanking and gripping as the customer so pleased later, _check._

Next. 

He ran his palms down his shapely waist emphasized by the wholesomely white teddy he was wearing, smoothing out the wrinkles and making sure it hugged his body prettily. Lacy knee-high socks of the same color completed the look. 

_Perfect._ He was all set for his tea party. 

He'd arranged the bedroom last night with a low table, and all of Aoi's "friends" were already seated around it in their cute plastic chairs: clueless little stuffed toys with blank and glassy stares. 

Giggling to himself and righting a unicorn plushie that was starting to fall from its seat, he checked the time on his phone before putting it on _Do Not Disturb_ mode.

He couldn't wait. 

But wait he did, for at least half an hour and after re-applying his lipgloss twice in that span. He was putting some light peach blush too, when he finally heard it: the jingling of keys and then the front door opening and closing with soundly thuds. 

It was playtime. 

~

  


He adjusted the collar of his uniform as he shut the door behind him with the click of the lock, wincing slightly as he did. God, he hadn't worn this uniform in years... he had been out of highschool for a while now, after all. Book bag in one hand, he looked around but found no Aoi. 

Where the hell could he be?

He was about to call him aloud, not liking the fact that the other hadn't been there to welcome him, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a muffled giggle from the bedroom. Narrowing his eyes, he walked towards the hallway after kicking his shoes off and changing to indoor slippers, finding the door ajar. 

Pushing it open was the best thing that ever happened to Reita, as far as sexual encounters were concerned—all the money he had been paying was worth every single fucking cent. 

  


Aoi was in profile view, hair tied high up the back of his head and all curly in the end, seated upon a cutesy chair that was obviously too small for him as he poured imaginary tea on a cup. He was– _wait, what the hell was he wearing?_ It looked like a bathing suit... but it wasn't he was sure, as it was made to be an undergarment and was as white as the other's pale skin, hugging his body in the most inappropriate way. _And holy shit,_ he had socks on too, ones that reached up the knees and ended in laces and ribbons. 

All in all, Aoi appeared like a student who had just come home from school and removed his uniform without changing into anything decent, just so he could play with his toys.

 _Yep, worth every cent,_ Reita thought to himself as he walked in, a smirk forming upon his lips. As usual, Aoi exceeded expectations and damn it if he wasn't already half hard just by the sight alone. 

His entire paycheck wasn't going to last a week. 

"Hey."

It almost looked genuine, the way Aoi jumped slightly in surprise at his greeting, turning to him with wide and innocent eyes. Unsure what exactly they were role-playing today, Reita didn't say anything further and waited, stepping into the room without closing the door. 

"Reita-kun?" Aoi had turned to face him, granting him a full frontal of what he was wearing–and _Lord Almighty,_ it was sheer and kind of glittery from the stomach down to the belly button in a horizontal diamond shape "Onii-chan isn't here, he's still in school."

Reita blinked, smirk turning to an actual grin at the realization. _Aha._ So that was the scene, wasn't it? Him the classmate of a pretend-older brother and Aoi as his innocent, virgin victim?

He liked. 

"I actually came here to see you." Reita had walked in completely now, shutting the door behind him and playing his own role as he eventually stopped in front of Aoi, looking down at him. "Are you alone?"

Aoi's hair bounced behind him as he nodded, as pure-looking as ever. _Fuck, Reita wanted to screw the hell out of him right fucking now._

But not yet. 

"Yes. Onii-chan has soccer practice so he won't be home until later." His "unsuspecting" victim moved back a bit then, taking a stuffed toy (there were several around him, Reita only noticed) from one of the chairs and smiling brightly at him. "Do you want to play with me while waiting for him?" 

And his grin was almost manic now as he sat down with a single nod, taking the top part of his uniform and letting it fall on the floor, picking one of the teacups up and taking a sip for show.

"Sure, but I'll only play if I'm the husband and you're my wife."

Again, the bright smile and the bouncing hair in response to his words.

And so, they played. 

  


Twenty minutes into their tea party, and Aoi knew the exact moment Reita started losing control over himself. It was in the way those eyes lingered on his body, and the touches that were becoming more and more frequent. All throughout, the other had been a good sport, following the script and _actually_ playing along with it—but that was only because Reita had a Lolita complex. 

Aoi knew he was enjoying the fantasy they were building, both of them pretending he was some kind of underage, cross-dressing boy whose virginity was about to be taken away.

But it was time to step up the game and secure his money. Anyway, just by the clothes alone he had teased the other enough—that and, he had another appointment by seven pm, so they needed to finish as soon as possible so he could prepare.

Faking a yawn, Aoi shifted closer to Reita and linked his arm around the other's, nestling his head cutely against a broad shoulder. 

"Your wife is tired," He said, giggling and moving to nestle against his side even closer. "Will you take me to bed and do those things that husband's do to their wives when they're feeling tired?"

Reita's voice was lower than usual, and huskier too as he replied. "I definitely can. Come on, wife. Off to bed. But before that..." They were on their feet and face to face, and Aoi had to look up at Reita to see his eyes.

They were already getting dark. 

_Good._

"You have to take your clothes off."

Aoi acted out his shock as best he could, gasping and stepping back. Hey, he had taken acting classes for this before he got this good–barely made a dent on his finances, so it had been a very good investment because it became handy for cases like these. 

"But why?" He demanded, appearing scandalized.

Reita stepped forward, grabbing him by the wrist, his hunger clear and genuine. It was no longer an act. And Aoi loved it when he turned his men into single-minded, sex beasts, which was the exact transformation taking place at the moment. It meant, he was good at his job. 

Heck, he was probably the best. 

"We're only playing right? It's part of the game." Reita explained, leading him to the bed and seating him down. "I'll take your socks off for you. I'll take care of you."

Aoi was chewing his lower lip, expression unsure and a bit frightened, but deep inside as he watched everything unfold, he was celebrating. Reita was panting with need as if he just came back from a marathon, clearly _excited_ and ready to rut. 

What a sick little fucker, but this was how people like Aoi stayed in business so he wasn't going to judge. Perverts were okay in his book as long as they made payments whenever someone acted out their fantasies for them. 

Reita had knelt on the floor, parting Aoi's legs slightly as his palm caressed the top of a thigh down to the lacy edge of a sock. His eyes followed the progress of his own hand with audible breaths, and then very slowly, he took that sock off, the other soon following. 

"Okay, umm... so do I have to take everything else off?" Aoi was playing the role of a shy virgin now, closing his legs and looking at Reita shyly as he folded his hands together on his lap. "Like, everything?"

Reita was standing again, hands reaching for his belt even as he nodded. He was gone now, gaze just pure lust—Aoi on his end wondered if that designer shades he saw last weekend was still for sale. 

"Yeah. But you can put that off for later. I need a favor for now... right here."

Aoi had to suppress a grin: Reita was already fully hard as he pushed his pants and boxers down, stroking his cock. Blushing madly (and this was genuine), he turned his face away, forcing his eyes into closing. 

"But Reita-kun! You shouldn't show me that!"

Reita must have read the script in his head or maybe written it himself because he utilized the ponytail Aoi especially prepared for today's roleplay. Grabbing his hair rather tightly and eliciting an actual whimper, he forced Aoi to face forward so that he was face to cock. 

"But I want to show it to you. And more." Reita was getting revved up, free hand stroking himself, his pants of breath as worse as ever. "We're still playing right? Again, it's just part of the game."

Opening his eyes, Aoi looked up at him and exerted effort in swallowing as he gave a meek nod, making sure Reita could see the action with his neck exposed, just to help fuel his fantasies even more. It did the trick–with an almost growl, he pushed Aoi's face downward, the head of his cock nudging closed lips. 

"Open your mouth."

And Aoi, the good boy that he was, did so–and Reita started fucking his mouth, slow and lazy movements of his hips as he began thrusting ever so slightly and shallowly, just the head and halfway to start. 

_"Fuuuck..._ mm, that's it..."

Aware of his part on the entire thing, Aoi whimpered and laid his palms flat on Reita's abdomen, closing his eyes and relaxing his mouth. For men like his current customer, part of the fantasy was the partner's inexperience. So he made sure that every hollow of his cheeks and motion of his tongue was accidental.

It drove Reita crazy. 

He was looking down at Aoi now, hips moving in a faster rhythm, the grip he had on hair tightening again as he started pushing his cock deeper. 

"I knew you'd like it. You do, right? You like this part of the game?"

Aoi was starting to gag, but he'd practiced this long ago. He relaxed his mouth, and although he was still unable to stop the tears that burned his eyes and eventually fell down his cheeks, that was fine. 

Reita, the big sex maniac that he was, was loving it.

He had beads of sweat on his forehead now, this time matching his thrusts by forcing Aoi's head down with his every inward push, growing louder. To help him, to really give him what he wanted, Aoi made moaning and whimpering sounds here and there, squirming where he sat. 

It merely egged Reita on, made him desperate for his release, and he was losing it especially since Aoi was starting to suck, making small and appreciative noises as soon as he tasted the precum starting to leak out. 

"Yes, I know you _fucking_ love it, fuck yeah, suck harder..."

Aoi was tuning Reita out now since he was just spewing out senseless filth, concentrating on his technique and making the entire thing extra messy for the benefit of his customer who was still staring (or trying hard to) at what he was doing. 

He knew the other was close though, the way the organ in his mouth was starting to throb–making a pleading, almost begging noise at the back of his throat, he looked up and met an almost crazed gaze, doing his best to shake his head _no, no, please, enough—_

Reita exploded in his mouth with a cry at the sight, pushing his cock deep and hitting the back of Aoi's throat that he actually gagged uncontrollably this time. Coughing and spluttering once his mouth was free, he let Reita stroke himself until he was completely spent, cumming and staining Aoi's face. 

The next few minutes were spent with only the sound of heavy breathing before Reita found his voice, no longer role-playing. 

"Holy shit, that was awesome."

Not even wiping his face clean so Reita could stare at his handiwork for a bit more, Aoi smiled and leaned back against the bed, hands a bit behind him and flat on the mattress. 

His reply was playful and all-knowing. "I know."

  


Reita never went all the way with him. 

"I'm not ready yet." 

It was always the same explanation as Aoi held him in his arms, the two of them already settled on the middle of the bed with him stroking the other's nape hair tenderly. 

"I feel like... like that'll confirm how sick in the head I really am, imagining doing it to someone who's underage."

In his opinion, Reita was already all kinds of sick without sticking his cock up his ass, but then again, Aoi didn't get paid for opinions. So instead, he held the other tighter and made an understanding noise. 

"It's okay, I understand. Like I said, it's my job to keep this dirty little secret as it is." Pulling back, he kissed the tip of his customer's nose cutely. "A secret. You just let me know when you're ready and we can talk about how that'll change my rates later."

Reita was beaming at his words, leaning forward after and giving him a short peck on the lips. "Thanks Aoi. And I sure will."

Before he left about an hour later, Aoi's bank account had already been replenished when he checked it on his banking app, but more than that. 

Reita grabbed his book bag and pulled out a box, handing it over to him. Some research papers fell out, but he didn't pick it up until Aoi had accepted what he was giving.

"It's body jewelry. I saw it on our trip to Cairo last week, thought it would look good on you. I won it on an auction."

Aoi gasped as soon as he saw the contents of the box– _oh,_ how he would feel like some kind of Pharaoh Princess should he wear it because it was a complete _fucking_ set. Just by looking at it he already knew the make up that would go perfectly with it.

As well as the customer who would appreciate it the most as soon as he had it on. 

"Thanks Reita, you shouldn't have but I'll cherish it." He gushed, pretending to be all shy and giddy at the present. The boyish smile the other returned revealed his true age as he ducked his head, seeming almost embarrassed. 

"Don't mention it."

And it was on that note, after an awkward goodbye and one last fleeting kiss, that Aoi shut the door on closeted gay, son of a Governor, college junior and star soccer player Suzuki Reita. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Kai


End file.
